


Mission Successful

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Drabbles (Reader Insert) [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cheering Up, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Pick-Up Lines, Reader Insert, Reader-Insert, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 06:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16153259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine
Summary: Y/N is sad and Connor makes it his mission to change that.





	Mission Successful

“Y/N” Connor noticed how the corners of your lips faced downwards, how your brows were furrowed saddly, your apathetic movements and feeble sigh.

You told him you had a bad day, but he never imagined it would make you feel so down. Wanting to put a remedy to it, he quickly looked something up in his database.

“What?” You replied tiredly, idly looking over to him. 

Connor paused for a moment, but then a tiny smile appeared on his lips.

“Are you a camera? Because every time I look at you, I smile” To accompany his words, his smile grew bigger. Your mouth agape, you stared at him in shock at the words that came out of his mouth. 

“Connor!” You had to chuckle out of pure awe. “Did you just do what I think you did?”

“I suppose I did” 

“You downloaded pick-up lines into your database just to make me smile?” 

“Correct, it was my mission” The tender look he gave you next nearly made your heart melt. “And I always accomplish my mission” 

“Aw, you’re such a sweetheart” You stood up and hugged him tight, moved by the gesture. It wasn’t even the pick up line, you had heard it hundreds of times, it was the fact that he cared enough to do something like that.

“Y/N…” Connor’s arms were around you, but he seemed a little timid. “Do hugs usually last this long?”

“Only when the two parts are comfortable with it” Taking it as a hint that you were bothering him, you started to pull away. “Are you uncomfortable?”

“No” His hands softly pressed against your back to bring you closer again. “I was just wondering”


End file.
